Low gain tunable solid state laser media, when operated in the pulsed mode (especially when operated in the Q-switched pulsed mode) under conditions of high peak power and high energy have a tendency to develop "hot spots" in the spatial beam profile. "Hot spots" are localized areas of energy concentration in the cross-section of the beam, so that the beam lacks spatial uniformity. Furthermore, the beam generated under these conditions will also be afflicted with temporal power peaks, sometimes referred to as "spikes". These spatial and temporal power peaks tend to cause optical damage to the input end of fiber optic delivery means into which one may wish to couple the beam.
The present invention has as its object the provision of a more uniform spatial beam profile in high power operation of a tunable low gain solid state laser, to make the beam suitable for coupling into a fiber optic beam delivery means under avoidance of damage to the fiber optic. A further object is the provision of such a beam having a more uniform spatial beam profile while at the same time minimizing temporal energy peaks.